Goodbye for now
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: Several smashers have been disqualified from the tournament. They leave with final words... or... are they?


lI don't own Melee or Brawl, and I will have to get over this fact later.

It was a sad day at the smash mansion when it was announced who would leave. Roy, Link, and Pikachu said their good byes. No one saw Mewtwo for a while. On the day they were to leave, Mewtwo finally came down the stairs. He carried his friend Pichu on his shoulder. Pikachu gave a final speech before he left, one that Mewtwo was kind enough to project to everyone.

"You all have become my family, and the Smash Mansion my home. I regret that I must leave now, but I will not forget any of you. I hope that none of you forget me as well. Or any of us that leave today. I will always cherish the weeks I spent here, even if most of you couldn't understand me."

A few tears were shed as Pikachu walked out of the door, carrying a little backpack with it. With the others distracted, Link took Young Link aside. This surprised the boy, as Link rarely spoke to him, though he often spent time with him.

"I know you think I think you're my clone. You're so much more than that. You're like my younger brother. I'll miss you. But what I want you to know is that come next tournament, you won't be Young Link anymore. You'll be the new Link." He told the boy. "Be proud of that, and don't let Marth push you around anymore. You are the new hero of time, little brother."

Link hugged his younger counterpart, giving a soft smile when he felt the boy's sobs on his shoulder.

"Don't cry. I'm you. That means I'm crying. Crying isn't manly." Link said, hoping to stop the tears as he released the boy.

Young Link giggled a little at this joke. "You idiot." He whispered.

"And now I'm laughing at myself and calling myself names? I need help!"

Young Link outright laughed at this one.

"Don't worry brother. If you ever miss me too much, just look in the mirror." Link grinned. "You look just like I did when I was your age."

"I do?"

"Yep. Remember? That was when we first got here."

Young Link beamed. Link gave him a final hug and left, giving everyone else only a simple goodbye. And a smile for his princess.

Roy was next. He gave the two princesses hugs, smiling. He only shook Samus' hand.

"Why don't I get I hug?" She was only wearing the Zero suit for the event and the pout on her face was cute to say the least.

"I thought you'd hit me." He answered, hugging her as well. He shook everyone else's hand, besides Kirby, who he hugged tightly, and Pichu who wasn't there. And Marth, who would be forever humiliated, yet thankful for what he got.

"Marth, you were my best friend from day one. You were my sparring partner, my roommate, and my nurse when Doctor Mario was unavailable. I am proud to say I think of you as more than a friend."

He hugged Marth in a tighter embrace than He'd given Kirby.

"And I'll miss you the most!" Roy said while hanging onto him like a lover and fake-sobbing. "I am sorry I must leave you, my love! We will meet in another life… I guess."

He immediately ran out of the door Mario-style, bag in hand, grinning at the questions he'd left his brotherly friend to answer. Mewtwo simply gave everyone nod and set Pichu down, kneeling down as well.

"My friend, I'm leaving and I cannot take you with me. You will do well without me. You will be powerful in the future, and we both know that. I may be leaving, but we are from the same world. When you return, I will find you. This is only goodbye for now."

Pichu did not cry. His friend's words were true. Mewtwo wouldn't lie to a fellow Pokémon, and especially not to Pichu. There would be no point. Instead, he smiled through the pain. Mewtwo caught on, he knew, but said nothing.

Mewtwo floated out the door with a final telepathic goodbye to Pichu, and a 'Hn' to everyone else.

-==========-==========yf

Almost a year later, the tournament begins. As the fighters are introduced to the audience, a bit of yellow catches Marth's eye. He elbows the newly evolved Pichu, now Pikachu and the new Link, formerly Young Link, and points down into the crowd. What they see eventually grabs the attention of all the Veteran Smashers.

Out in the crowd, Mewtwo floats, his arms crossed. Above him floats a sign that says "Go Pikachu!" with Pokéballs decorating the space around it. He wears a small smile on his face.

Next to him, Roy cheers on, wearing a blue "Go Marth" shirt. From his huge smile, Marth can hear his silent apology.

On the other side if them, the old Link cheers on just as energetically, wearing a similar shirt, though his is green and says "Go Link" with a triforce under it. He's grown a bit taller, but he's almost the same as the day he left.

In this Link's arms is a strangely familiar Raichu, cheering just as loud as the others around it. They can hear it's shouts from the stage.

After introductions are over and all new fighters have shown what they can do, most of the crowd has left. Except for four.

Three smashers go out to meet them. Marth, Pikachu, and Link.

Pikachu looks up at Raichu with admiration. A flash of when they first met passes through both of them.

"_I'll be like you someday, right?"_

They exchange smiles. Raichu explains that since they left, it has been living with Mewtwo. The trainer on the stage looks familiar to them both. Like someone who had helped them before.

Mewtwo picks up Pikachu in with his powers. Pikachu smiles at the familiar feeling. It is brought to be eye level with Mewtwo.

_I've missed you._

Roy jumps onto Marth, hugging him just as tightly as the day he left. Marth scowls, but hugs him back whole heartedly.

"Told you I'd miss you the most."

Marth simply smiled as Roy told him about the game that had been made from the last tournament. Super Smash Bros. Melee. He remarked with embarrassment that his best character was Marth.

Old Link and New Link's eyes met. Both grinned before looking confused.

"If I'm/you're the old Link, and you're/I'm the regular Link, does that mean you/we have to call me/you Old Link now?" They asked eachother. After talking in perfect sync for a few minutes, Old Link had what you might call, a light bulb moment. He looked at Link with a huge grin on his face.

Link was both thrilled and terrified. He knew what that look was. There was an idea floating around in Old Link's head.

"You know," Old Link started. From his very tone, Link wanted to run. "If we slept together, it wouldn't be gay. It'd be masturbation…"

"…And?" Link asked.

Old Link grinned in response, dragging his younger form away.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0=-0=-=-=0=-0=0-=0=-0=-0=0=-0=-0=-0=-0=0=-0=0=-0=0=-0=-

One of my favorite oneshots I've written. There just isn't enough LinkxYoungLink.


End file.
